gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Goenka
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = Indian | other_names = | occupation = Chef & Owner, The Sassy Spoon | years_active = | known_for = The Sassy Spoon & Sassy Teaspoon | notable_works = }} Rachel Goenka (born April 6, 1988) is the founder and owner of award winning restaurant The Sassy Spoon in Mumbai. She is the daughter of media mogul, Viveck Goenka, Chairman of Indian Express Limited and Zita Goenka. A young and seasoned entrepreneur, Goenka is best known for her innovative delicacies and trademark desserts. Her motto is ‘Food is the one love you will never fall out of’. Education Goenka graduated with a double degree in Journalism and English from The Pennsylvania State University. She then attended The Ballymaloe Cookery School in Ireland, where she trained under celebrity chef Rachel Allen, and then moved to Le Cordon Bleu in London to specialize in patisserie Career Goenka began her restaurant career by establishing her flagship restaurant, The Sassy Spoon, Nariman Point, in 2012. The multi-awarded winning restaurant is regarded as one of Mumbai's premier gourmet eateries and is renowned for its eclectic menu, indulgent desserts and vintage-chic decor. It is also one of the few independent restaurants in India that is regularly hand picked to participate in Gout De France, a global culinary extravaganza that celebrates French cuisine, launched by the French Minister of Foreign Affairs and International Development, Laurent Fabius, under the aegis of Chef Alain Ducasse. Her second restaurant, The Sassy Spoon, Bandra, a casual all-day dining concept was set-up in Bandra, an upscale Mumbai suburb. In 2016, Goenka is scheduled to launch the Sassy Teaspoon, a chain of patisseries and bakeries. The first outlet is set to open its doors in Juhu in May. As part of her expansion plans, Goenka intends to open The Sassy Spoon and introduce two more concepts in Pune, Maharashtra in the coming months. Other Achievements Being the daughter of the Chairman of the Indian Express Newspaper, Viveck Goenka, Goenka had initially pursued a career in journalism. She is a published journalist from Reuters, and writes features regularly for magazines like Hi Blitz, Upper Crust and BBC Good Food. She is currently adding a new feather to her cap with a book on Goan cuisine that celebrates her heritage. She has been involved in a range of charitable projects around the country, including hosting celebrity chef Rachel Allen and the Irish NGOsine-cause, for their work in India and ensuring that the proceeds from the restaurant would extend towards support the girl child movement. She has also been associated with Pall Can Care in New Delhi and Akansha in Mumbai. Personal life Goenka married her high-school sweetheart Karan Khetarpal, a Dubai based banker in 2014. The wedding took place at Jodhpur, the Umaid Bhavan Palace. The celebrations included vibrant Sangeet at Luni Fort, a church wedding, a Hindu wedding and a grand reception at Umaid Bhawan. She currently splits her time between Dubai and Mumbai. An ardent canine lover, she loves giant breeds and has eight dogs. Awards and Notable Work Within a year of launch, The Sassy Spoon was awarded "Best independent Restaurant - Critics Choice" by TimeOut India in 2014. The following year (2015), the restaurant was awarded "Best European & Mediterranean Restaurant" and "Most Romantic Restaurant" in Mumbai and won a culinary award from the food listing giant Zomato. References External links * The Sassy Spoon restaurant Category:1988 births Category:Living people